Here Without You
by Mila de Lioncourt
Summary: Uma songfic sobre os Kenshin e seus sentimentos enquanto ele está vivendo no Vilarejo dos Párias... Não disse que sou péssima em summary? XD


Disclaimer: Quer saber? RK ñ é meu! Nada, nem o Kenshin, nem a Kaoru, nem o Battousai... NADA É MEU!!! É DO NABUHIRO WATSUKI! Satisfeito agora? (tendo ataque de frustração)

Notas iniciais: Eu recomendo que vocês leiam a fic enquanto ouvem a música "Here Without You", da banda "3 Doors Down". É claro q é só uma **sugestão**! Eu sei que nem todo mundo tem o CD da Malhação e q nem todo mundo tem paciência pra baixar a música da internet só pra ler uma reles fic... ;-D Mas eu digo que se você colocar a música bem baixinho (mas de um jeito que dê pra ouvir, é claro) enquanto lê dá um efeito legal. Tipow, parece que fica mais emocionante. Vale a pena, a música é muuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiitooooooooooo linda!!!!!!

Ahhhhh, chega de enrolação! Vamos à fic, boa leitura!

Atenção 1: Algumas partes dos mangás foram utilizadas aqui.

Atenção 2: A fic é bem dramática. Bom, pelo menos eu tentei fazer com que saísse assim...

x x x x x x x x x x

Here Without You 

**(Aqui Sem Você)**

by Mila.Potter.Lavigne Música 

**_by "3 Doors Down"_**

**Tradução da música**

_**by Mila.Potter.Lavigne**_

"_...Do que me valeu o Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu....?_

_...Do que me valeu o nome Kenshin Himura...?_

_De novo, eu não consegui proteger a pessoa que me era mais cara..._

_Kaoru-dono..._

_Kaoru..."_

x x x x x x x x x x

Kenshin Himura não era mais um hitokiri. Não era mais um rurouni. Não era nada além de alguém que apenas _existia_.

O Jinchuu de Enishi fora realizado, Kaoru estava morta e ele... mais morto do que vivo. Mas, dolorosamente, ainda estava vivo. Esperava a qualquer momento que a morte o levasse. Sabia que não poderia jamais se juntar a Kaoru novamente, mas, pelo menos, a dor cessaria. Não haveria mais lágrimas ou morte, apenas o nada.

Estava se iludindo com aqueles pensamentos. A vida não lhe faria aquele favor... nem a própria morte.

' "_É irônico você vir me buscar... Mas tudo bem, pode me levar." '_

' "_Deixe de ser idiota. Por que eu iria fazer esse favor a você? Vim aqui apenas para rir da sua cara." '_

Então era aquele o preço a pagar por seus crimes? Era aquele o seu fim de tudo?

Era um amaldiçoado sempre trazendo a desgraça e o sofrimento para as pessoas que amava. Na verdade, para a única pessoa que amava. Sim, apenas uma. Depois do Bakumatsu, depois do Hitokiri Battousai e depois de Tomoe teve a certeza de que seu coração, frio e endurecido, jamais voltaria a sentir aquilo que um dia fora capaz de sentir.

**A hundred days have made me older**

**Uns cem dias me fizeram ficar mais velho**

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

**Desde a última vez que eu vi seu belo rosto **

**A thousand lies have made me colder**

**Umas milhares de mentiras me fizeram ficar mais frio **

Mas Kaoru-dono, _sua _Kaoru-dono, não foi uma pessoa que pudesse ser chamada de previsível. Sim, sabia que quando ela sorria era porque estava feliz e que quando chorava era porque estava triste, porém, Kaoru fizera o que ele pensou que jamais nenhuma outra pessoa poderia ter feito: reviver seu coração.

Aos 17 anos, suas palavras tinham a sabedoria que ele nunca foi capaz de conseguir em 28 anos de existência. Enquanto procurava durante 10 anos a resposta no complexo e no desconhecido, Kaoru as encontrava nas coisas mais simples da vida.

' "_Qual é o problema? Todo mundo tem uma ou duas coisas ruins em seu passado. Você também, não é? Não é por isso que está vagando como um rurouni?" '_

Mas agora, de nada adiantava aquilo tudo. Ela estava morta e... não havia mais esperanças para ele. Aqueles pensamentos só drenavam ainda mais suas forças.

**And I don't think I can look at this the same**

**E eu não acho que posso olhar para isto do mesmo jeito **

' "_Mas, se você realmente quiser, eu posso te levar... Só que, para isso, você vai ter que admitir a sua derrota..." '_

"Já chega, estou cansado... Quero descansar agora." Fora apenas um sussurro.

' "_Admitir que a sua espada, os seus ideais e a sua vida foram um erro imperdoável!" '_

Tudo tornou-se escuro.

x x x x x x x x x x

_Uma brisa estranhamente agradável fez sua mente sair do estado tão familiar de dormência. Era diferente o toque daquele vento reconfortante, pois há alguns minutos não conseguia sentir e nem pensar em absolutamente nada. Tentava ignorar a todo custo aquelas sensações._

_Mas no momento em que sentiu os raios de sol atingiram seu rosto de forma acalentadora, reconheceu que havia algo, ou melhor, tudo diferente. Com toda a certeza não se encontrava mais no Vilarejo do Párias._

_Abrindo os olhos devagar para se acostumar com os raios de sol que brilhavam fortemente, ficou chocado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo ao notar em que lugar se encontrava. O dojo Kamiya ainda era o mesmo, mas tinha algo de diferente._

_Ainda sentado, foi reconhecendo e gravando na memória cada detalhe da paisagem a sua frente. Era o dia mais bonito que já vira. O sol iluminava cada canto e aquecia cada corpo enquanto a brisa suave espalhava o seu frescor pelo cenário. O chão estava coberto por um tapete de flores e pétalas que vinham da grande árvore do pátio de entrada da casa. _

_Enquanto observava aquela árvore repleta de sakuras um odor invadiu seus sentidos. O perfume de Jasmim. Sorriu nostalgicamente ao identificar aquele perfume. O cheiro que antes lhe trazia tanta paz, agora apenas deixava-lhe lembranças dolorosas e ao mesmo tempo felizes, assim como o odor de Ameixas Brancas. _

_Ameixa Brancas e Jasmim. Perfumes tão diferentes quanto a personalidade das mulheres que representava. Tomoe, sempre tão refinada e educada, fria e etérea ao mesmo tempo que gentil e cuidadosa, combinava perfeitamente com aquele aroma adocicado e suave das Ameixas Brancas. Já os Jasmins lembravam sua Kaoru-dono, que sempre fora forte porém frágil, decidida porém carinhosa, silvestre porém delicada. Características tão distintas formavam uma mesma pessoa._

_Despertou do devaneio ao perceber que o cheiro não vinha de nenhuma planta ou vidro de perfume próximo. Parecia vir do outro lado do local. Ao levantar-se sentiu como se estivesse aprendendo a andar novamente e, ao contrário do que imaginara, suas pernas não estavam tão cansadas. Na verdade, seu corpo parecia novo mesmo com as feridas que ainda não haviam sido curadas._

_Andando cautelosamente, como se tivesse medo de cair, seguiu o cheiro que se tornava mais forte a cada passo que dava. Olhando em cada cômodo e caminhando por todo o lugar, chegou ao dojo, onde o cheiro se tornou ainda mais intenso._

_Olhando para a porta do lugar sentia como se alguma coisa o fizesse querer entrar. Era como se uma força maior o atraísse e o puxasse para dentro do dojo. E deixando-se levar pela estranha força, subiu os três degraus que o separavam da porta e a abriu._

**But all the miles that separate**

**Mas todas as milhas que separam **

**They desappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

**Elas desapareceram agora que estou sonhando com seu rosto **

_Mesmo ela estando de costas não deixaria de reconhecê-la. Estava sentada e vestia um quimono azul claro com desenhos de suas flores favoritas, jasmins. Seus cabelos negros e brilhantes que antes estavam sempre atados em um alto rabo de cavalo agora estavam soltos, cobrindo sua cabeça e suas costas como um véu. _

"_Estava esperando você, Kenshin." Disse a mulher ainda de costas._

_E ele ouviu aquela voz melódica mais uma vez. E ele sentiu seu coração aquecer-se com uma sensação que misturava saudade e felicidade._

**I'm here without you, baby**

**Estou aqui sem você, baby**

**But you still on my lonely mind**

**Mas você continua em minha mente solitária **

**I think about you, baby**

**Eu penso sobre você, baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**E eu sonho com você todo o tempo**

**I'm here without you, baby**

**Estou aqui sem você, baby**

**But you still with me in my dreams**

**Mas você continua comigo em meus sonhos**

**And tonight there's only you and me **

**E esta noite só existe você e eu**

_Estava estático, surpreso e incrédulo. Ela estava bem na sua frente, tão bonita e singela como antes e não acreditava que não conseguia se mexer. Queria abraça-la, pedir perdão e confessar-lhe seus sentimentos mas suas pernas não obedeciam ao seu grito desesperado ordenando que se movessem._

"_Você está bem?" Ela perguntou para depois mover sua cabeça e seu corpo em direção a ele._

_Quando ela se virou ele a observou detalhadamente. Ainda era a mesma. Os mesmos olhos azuis que transmitiam tanta vivacidade e inocência, os mesmos lábios róseos e cheios que sorriam-lhe encantadoramente, a mesma pele branca e suave... Aquela mesma beleza jovem e pura que guardava em sua memória estava mais uma vez a sua frente._

**The miles just keep rolling**

**As milhas simplesmente continuam rolando**

**As the people leave their way to say "hello"**

**À medida que as pessoas saem de seus caminhos para dizer "olá"**

**I've heard this life is overrated **

**Eu ouvi que esta vida é super avaliada**

**But I hope that this get better as we go**

**Mas eu espero que isso melhore à medida que nós vamos**

"_Estou." Sentia-se como um adolescente quando encontrava a garota por quem estava apaixonado._

"_Mas não parece." Ela sorriu ainda mais e as maçãs de seu rosto tomavam uma tonalidade levemente avermelhada que simplesmente o encantavam._

"_Este servo está surpreso... Apenas surpreso." As palavras saíam de seus lábios como um mero sussurro. _

_Teve a sensação de que seu estômago afundava quando viu o sorriso de Kaoru desvanecer-se e seu semblante tomar uma aspecto que ficava entre o triste e o decepcionado._

"_Apenas surpreso?"_

_E como um soco no rosto a consciência do sentido que suas palavras tiveram o nocauteou._

"_Desculpe! Este servo não quis dizer isso!"_

"_Não?"_

"_Não. Este servo está feliz em revê-la, Kaoru-dono."_

_Mas ao contrário do que pensou, a face de Kaoru não mudou de expressão._

"_Kenshin no baka!" _

_Percebeu que ela tentava parecer raivosa, quando na verdade estava triste._

"_Oro...?"_

_E com apenas aquela simples palavra ele a fez sorrir novamente._

"_Eu definitivamente não consigo ficar zangada com você!"_

"_Kaoru..."_

_Ficou maravilhado ao ver o rosto dela se iluminar. Decidiu que já estava na hora de abandonar as formalidades e ser verdadeiro. Aquele simples honoríficos deixavam-na triste pois ela sabia que ele os usava para levantar a barreira entre eles. Mas desta vez não haveria barreiras e nem honoríficos... Nada o impediria de dizer o que estava atravessado em sua garganta._

"_Sim, Kenshin?"_

"_Eu quero lhe dizer umas coisas... Coisas que eu já deveria ter dito há muito tempo." E dizendo aquelas palavras ele lentamente caminhava em sua direção enquanto Kaoru sorria, agora perecendo ser ela quem não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. E quando estavam frente a frente ele tomou coragem para dizer tudo o que queria._

"_Kaoru... desculpe por ter sido covarde e não ter lhe contado os meus verdadeiros sentimentos."_

"_Kenshin..." Quando ela ia interrompe-lo ele pegou sua mão entre a sua própria e acariciou-a._

"_Por favor, deixe-me terminar." _

_E ela, com um aceno de cabeça, disse-lhe que poderia continuar._

"_Eu a amo. Amo desde a primeira vez que a vi. E depois de conhecê-la melhor esse amor apenas cresceu e eu quero agradecer por ter me amado também."_

_Ele observou como uma lágrima escapava dos olhos de Kaoru e rolava por sua face. Retirando a mão que ainda segurava a dela ele limpou a lágrima solitária._

**I'm here without you, baby**

**Estou aqui sem você, baby**

**But you still on my lonely mind**

**Mas você continua em minha mente solitária **

**I think about you, baby**

**Eu penso sobre você, baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**E eu sonho com você todo o tempo**

**I'm here without you, baby**

**Estou aqui sem você, baby**

**But you still with me in my dreams**

**Mas você continua comigo em meus sonhos**

**And tonight girl, there's only you and me **

**E esta noite garota, só existe você e eu**

"_Muito obrigado. Obrigado também pelas lágrimas que derramou por mim. Eu sei que não as mereço... Não pelo fato de eu ter sido um retalhador, mas sim por sempre tê-la feito sofrer com minha aparente indiferença. Mas saiba que eu sempre a amei."_

"_Kenshin..." Mas foi calada pelo mesmo dedo que havia secado suas lágrimas. Esse mesmo dedo estava agora pousado sobre seus lábios._

"_E aqui está algo que eu lhe devo por tanto tempo de silêncio, calando os meus sentimentos e ignorando os seus." _

_Lentamente os rostos foram se aproximando. Os olhos de Kaoru foram se fechando e os de Kenshin permaneciam abertos e memorizavam a expressão de seu anjo a cada centímetro que se aproximavam. O coração de cada um batia num ritmo acelerado e descompassado e os cabelos da nuca da jovem se arrepiaram quando sentiu a respiração quente do espadachim sobre seu rosto e lábios. Olhando uma última vez para aqueles lábios entreabertos e convidativos, Kenshin fechou seus olhos apenas para sentir o roce suave de seus lábios contra os de Kaoru._

_As pernas de Kaoru pareceram por um instante que iriam falhar quando esta sentiu os lábios de Kenshin encostarem-se nos seus. Porém ela foi amparada pelos braços fortes do homem que no momento lhe beijava suavemente enquanto passava seus próprios braços ao redor de seu pescoço._

**Everything I know**

**Tudo o que eu sei**

**And anywhere I go**

**E em qualquer lugar que eu vou**

**It's hard to believe but it won't take away my love**

**É duro acreditar mas não vai levar meu amor embora**

**And when the last one falls **

**E quando o último cair**

**When it's all said and done**

**Quando tudo for dito e feito**

**It's hard to believe but it won't take away my love**

**É duro acreditar mas não vai levar meu amor embora**

_E naquele momento, Kenshin esquecera-se de tudo. O passado já não importava mais. Apenas conseguia pensar no que estava acontecendo entre Kaoru e ele. Não queria pensar e nem se preocupar com mais nada pela primeira vez na vida. _

_Aprofundando o beijo, Kenshin começou a explorar a boca de Kaoru com sua língua. Ela por sua vez mostrou-se surpresa e foi correspondendo ao beijo inexperientemente. Depois de alguns segundos ela começou a responder com a mesma intensidade e era como se seus corações encontrassem um ritmo em comum para baterem ao mesmo tempo. A espada de Kenshin jazia no chão, esquecida, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos de Kaoru e a outra moviam-se pelas costas dela suavemente._

_Os dois não queriam interromper aquele momento tão sonhado, mas a falta de oxigênio fez sua aparição. Lentamente, os lábios de ambos se separaram assim como seus rostos, porém continuaram abraçados. _

_Depositando um beijo carinhoso na fronte da jovem mulher em seus braços e depois apoiando a cabeça desta em seus ombros, Kenshin continuava afagando seus cabelos. O espadachim foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio._

"_Perdão." E assim abraçou-a ainda mais forte, como naquela noite em que despediram-se às margens do riacho com vagalumes._

"_Por quê?" Na voz de Kaoru soava o medo que ele tivesse se arrependido. Se arrependido não só do beijo mas também de suas palavras._

"_Por não ter conseguido proteger você."_

"_Por favor, pare de se culpar! E também, não há porquê você se culpar..."_

"_Hã?" Kenshin quebrou o abraço por um momento para olhá-la nos olhos. Ela sorria e seu sorriso transmitia seu estado de espírito: ela estava feliz. ELE a havia feito feliz._

"_Quero que saiba que não é só você que vai se lembrar do que aconteceu aqui..."_

"_O quê quer dizer? Eu não morri? Ou será que eu não mereço ficar aqui com você?"_

"_Nada disso! Só que..." Ela se afastou, deixando seus braços._

"_Kaoru?"_

_Abaixando-se, Kaoru levantou-se com a sakabatou em suas mãos. Em seguida, com um gesto, disse a Kenshin que a pegasse._

"_Kenshin, eu ainda estou esperando por você. E nossos amigos precisam da sua ajuda."_

_Lentamente Kenshin aceitou a espada que Kaoru lhe oferecia. Quando segurou-a esta estranhamente pareceu vibrar em suas mãos, como se tentando se livrar das correntes. Ao olhar em volta ele se assustou ao perceber que, assim como tudo a sua volta, Kaoru desaparecia lentamente. Tentando alcança-la, uma luz forte quase o cegou._

x x x x x x x x x x

"_Himura-san..."_

'_De onde vem essa voz?'_

"Himura-san, por favor, salve o Yahiko!" A menina aproximava-se com passos lentos do espadachim. O homem tinha uma aparência de abandono e desolação.

"..."

"Por favor... Levante-se de novo... Por favor, salve o Yahiko..." As lágrimas escapavam livremente dos pequenos olhos da garota.

Outras vozes de outras pessoas foram ouvidas, mas o espadachim parecia não escutá-las. Logo, a menina virou-se e partiu cambaleante.

' "_Por favor, salve o Yahiko..." '_

'_Silêncio, por favor. Quero descansar em paz...'_

' "_Salve o Yahiko..." '_

'_Silêncio...'_

' "_Salve o..." '_

'_...'_

' "_Salve..." '_

'_...'_

' "_Salve..." '_

'_...'_

' "_Salve..." '_

'_...'_

' "_Kenshin, eu ainda estou esperando por você. E nossos amigos precisam da sua ajuda." '_

"O que foi...?" O homem idoso sentado ao seu lado indagou.

"... Eu... Eu já deveria ter desistido... Eu já deveria estar cansado, mas... Mas..."

"Este lugar, o Vilarejo dos Párias, recebe qualquer um de braços abertos, independentemente do seu passado... Mas, para realmente morar aqui, você precisa abandonar tudo... Não adianta apenas perder tudo, se tiver alguma coisa que não conseguiu abandonar a pessoa inevitavelmente vai embora em busca daquilo que não conseguiu deixar pra trás... Você também."

"Não... Ainda não encontrei... Eu ainda não encontrei uma maneira de expiar os crimes que cometi!" Kenshin dizia enquanto segurava firmemente a espada acorrentada em suas mãos.

**I'm here without you, baby**

**Estou aqui sem você, baby**

**But you still on my lonely mind**

**Mas você continua em minha mente solitária **

**I think about you, baby**

**Eu penso sobre você, baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**E eu sonho com você todo o tempo**

**I'm here without you, baby**

**Estou aqui sem você, baby**

**But you still with me in my dreams**

**Mas você continua comigo em meus sonhos**

**And tonight girl, there's only you and me **

**E esta noite garota, só existe você e eu**

"Tem certeza?"

"..."

"Ao contrário da sua mente, totalmente engolfada por dúvidas, a sua mão está segurando firmemente a espada... Mesmo depois de perder o que é mais caro a você, mesmo depois da exaustão total da sua mente e corpo... Se, mesmo depois de tudo isso, você ainda tiver algo que não consegue abandonar, então essa é a sua verdade, que ninguém pode tirar de você..."

' "_Essa é a sua verdade..." '_

' "_Tudo o que eu posso fazer é proteger a felicidade das pessoas ao meu redor..." '_

' "_Mesmo com apenas uma espada, é possível proteger as pessoas ao meu redor." '_

' "_Pessoas estão morrendo na minha frente! Muitos estão sofrendo! Eu não posso simplesmente ignorá-los..." '_

'_Sim, essa é a minha verdade!' _Usando a espada como apoio, Kenshin se levantou. O sonho com Kaoru tinha sido tão real... Talvez, ainda houvesse uma chance de encontrá-la novamente e assim ficarem juntos... Desta vez, não iria desperdiçá-la... Nem sua chance e nem sua verdade.

"Muito bem, já chega de ficar mergulhado no passado, vamos... Hoje, amanhã e sempre as pessoas que confiam em você estão esperando o seu retorno!"

Antes de partir, Kenshin agradeceu ao homem misterioso que havia aberto seus olhos e mostrado-lhe a resposta que procurou por anos e que, no final, havia sempre estado com ele.

'_Kaoru...'_

' "_Quero que saiba que não é só você que vai se lembrar do que aconteceu aqui..." '_

x x x x x x x x x x

Em uma ilha isolada no mar, uma garota dormia num dos cômodos de uma grande casa, cansada de tentar encontrar uma saída. Apesar da situação em que se encontrava, ela sorria durante seu sono.

E quando o sol adentrou o quarto e iluminou sua face serena, ela abriu lentamente suas pálpebras, revelando belos olhos azuis.

"Kenshin..."

x x x x x x x x x x

Fim

x x x x x x x x x x

Papo Furado:

Agradecimentos:

À minha big friend e super escritora de fics, Mikazuki Tatsuno! Ela me incentivou muito a escrever a songfic. Thanks girl!

Sobre N.Q.T.V.S:

Tá, tá... Eu sei que deveria estar escrevendo o cap 10 de N.Q.T.V.S, mas eu queria fazer essa história! E sobre o cap 10... Tá difícil, gente. A conversa dos dois tem que ser algo muito delicado e eu simplesmente não estou tendo muitas idéias!!! O irônico é que eu tô cheia de criatividade... Tive a idéia pra essa fic, tô com uma idéia para a continuação de N.Q.T.V.S, compus 3 músiks em uma semana (é, eu gosto de compor) mas quando eu tento fazer o cap 10 ñ sai nada!

Sobre a songfic: 

Bem, quando eu traduzi essa músik eu pensei na hora em como ela tinha muito a ver com o Kenshin quando ele tava curtindo a fossinha dele lá no Vilarejo dos Párias... E então, o q vcs acham? Parece ou não parece? Também usei o famoso "Kenshin no baka!" da Kaoru XD

Tipow, acho que ele equivale ao "Osuwari!" ("Senta!", aqui no Brasil) da Kagome de Inuyasha. Só que, além da frase, a Kaoru tbm precisa usar os punhos ou o boken pra fazer o Kenshin se esborrachar no chão, hehehe...

Sobre o beijo:

Puxa gente, tô tão emocionada! É o primeiro beijo que eu escrevo! Espero que tenha ficado bom, por q eu ñ entendo nada de beijo (é isso msm q vcs estão imaginando... Sou bv com muito orgulho!) POR FAVOR, ME DIGAM SE FICOU BOM OU NÃO!

Sobre os reviews:

Vou responder no cap 10 de N.Q.T.V.S.

Sobre viajem de férias:

Não se assustem se eu ficar um tempo sem atualizar a fic. Dia 18/12 é minha formatura e no dia 19/12 vou viajar para Arraial do Cabo. Acho q só devo voltar dia 02/01... Sorry, pessoal! Principalmente por q a maioria dos reviewers estão implorando para q eu ñ demore!

Bjos e revisem bastante, ok? T-xau!


End file.
